concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scot Richard Case
1967 1/13/1967 Frat Party at U of M Campus Band with Scott on lead vocals Robin on bass 1/14/1967 Fenton Community Center First (Debut, supporting Rationals, Thyme) 1/20/1967 The Hideout #3, 870 North Main Street, Clawson Scot Richard Case January 21, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The House Of Lords & The Passing Clouds) 1/27-28/1967 U of M Frat Party 2/4/1967 The Crazy Horse, Kalamazoo 2/10/1967 Hillsdale College Frat Party 2/17/1967 The Hideout #3, 870 North Main Street, Clawson 2/18/1967 Nazareth College, Kalamazoo February 24, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Village Beaus) 2/25/1967 Albion College Frat Party (supported by The Village Beaus) 3/3/1967 The Place, Grand Rapids 3/4/1967 The Armory, Sturgis, MI 3/10/1967 The Hideout #1, 20542 Harper Avenue, Harper Woods 3/17/1967 The Hideout #3, 870 North Main Street, Clawson March 18, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Strange Fate & Gang) 3/24/1967 Mt. Holly, Dixie Highway, at Blank Lake Road 3/25/1967 The Fifth Dimension, 216 West Huron Street, Ann Arbor 3/27/1967 Cobo Hall Teen Fair for Carty's Music 3/29/1967 The Fifth Dimension, 216 West Huron Street, Ann Arbor (supported by The Thyme) March 30, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Somethin' Else) 3/31/1967 Cobo Hall Teen Fair for WKNR 4/1/1967 The Tauns House, Traverse City 4/4/1967 The Armory, Sturgis, MI 4/5/1967 The Fifth Dimension, 216 West Huron Street, Ann Arbor (supported by The Thyme) 4/7/1967 The Hideout #1, 20542 Harper Avenue, Harper Woods 4/8/1967 Hamilton Lake ????? 4/14/1967 The Armory, Adrian, MI 4/15/1967 The Silverbell (Hideout), Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston 4/21/1967 The Hideout #3, 870 North Main Street, Clawson April 22, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Manchild & The New Spirit) 4/28/1967 Mt. Holly, Dixie Highway, at Blank Lake Road 4/29/1967 The Birmingham/Bloomfield Teen Center, 136 Brownell, Birmingham, MI 5/5/1967 Redford High School, Redford, MI 5/6/1967 Ramona Palace, Kalamazoo, MI 5/7/1967 Fitzgerald High School, Warren, MI for CKLW 5/12/1967 The Silverbell (Hideout) Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston 5/13/1967 Mt. Holly, Dixie Highway, at Blank Lake Road May 19, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by December's Children) 5/20/1967 The Hut, Elkhart, IN (supported by December's Children) 5/26/1967 The Silverbell (Hideout) Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston (supported by The Cambridge 5) 5/27/1967 Mt. Holly, Dixie Highway, at Blank Lake Road 5/28/1967 The Club, 14921 South Telegraph Road, Four miles South of Monroe 5/29/1967 Lakeland Castle, Caseville, MI 6/2/1967 Traverse City Fairgrounds 6/3/1967 The Fifth Dimension, 216 West Huron Street, Ann Arbor 6/8/1967 Cranbrook High School, Graduation Party, Bloomfield Hills, MI 6/9/1967 The Hideout #3, 870 North Main Street, Clawson 6/10/1967 Mother's Teenage Nightclub, East Tawas, MI 6/11/1967 Lincoln Jr. High School ??? 6/12/1967 Bay Point Country Club ??? 6/16/1967 Ramona Palace, Kalamazoo, MI 6/17/1967 Mt. Holly, Dixie Highway, at Blank Lake Road 6/20/1967 The Fifth Dimension, 216 West Huron Street, Ann Arbor 6/21/1967 The Palace, Grand Rapids 6/23/1967 The Hideout #1, 20542 Harper Avenue, Harper Woods 6/24/1967 Grande Ballroom (supported by The Up - Set) 6/25/1967 Midnight Mary, Owosso 6/28/1967 The Silverbell (Hideout), Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston 7/1/1967 Southfield Pop Festival-Southfield H.S. Bob Seger & The Last Heard, The Rationals, Scot Richard Case, The Mushrooms, The Mama Cats, The Kwintels, The Muffs, The Apostles, The Hideaways, December's Children & More 7/2/1967 Southfield Pop Festival-Southfield H.S. Bob Seger & The Last Heard, The Rationals, Scot Richard Case, The Mushrooms, The Mama Cats, The Kwintels, The Muffs, The Apostles, The Hideaways, December's Children & More 7/3/1967 Southfield Pop Festival-Southfield H.S. Bob Seger & The Last Heard, The Rationals, Scot Richard Case, The Mushrooms, The Mama Cats, The Kwintels, The Muffs, The Apostles, The Hideaways, December's Children & More 7/4/1967 Southfield Pop Festival-Southfield H.S. Bob Seger & The Last Heard, The Rationals, Scot Richard Case, The Mushrooms, The Mama Cats, The Kwintels, The Muffs, The Apostles, The Hideaways, December's Children & More 7/5/1967 The Tauns House, Traverse City 7/8/1967 Lakeland Castle, Caseville, MI 7/15/1967 Mt. Holly, Dixie Highway, at Blank Lake Road 7/16/1967 The Chatterbox West Warren Avenue & Middlebelt Road, Garden City Host Robin Seymour, Scot Richard Case, Amboy Dukes 7/19/1967 Mt. Holly, Dixie Highway, at Blank Lake Road 7/21/1967 The Hideout #3, 870 North Main Street, Clawson 7/22/1967 The Armory, Alpena July 28, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Euphonic Aggregation) 7/29/1967 Mother's Teenage Nightclub, East Tawas, MI 8/4/1967 The Cavern, Northville (Community Building) MI (supported by The Ashmollyan Quintet) 8/18/1967 The Hullabaloo/Dearborn, 25125 Ford Road August 26, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by MC5 & Certified Chalk Cyrkle) 8/30/1967 The Tauns House, Traverse City 9/1/1967 Mt. Holly, Dixie Highway, at Blank Lake Road 9/2/1967 Lakeland Castle, Caseville, MI 9/3/1967 Mother's Teenage Nightclub, East Tawas, MI 9/4/1967 Roostertail, Detroit 9/5/1967 The Hideout #3, 870 North Main Street, Clawson 9/6/1967 The Birmingham/Bloomfield Teen Center, 136 Brownell, Birmingham, MI September 8, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Buoys) 9/9/1967 The Club, 14921 South Telegraph Rd., Four Miles South of Monroe 9/15/1967 The Spot, Monroe 9/16/1967 The Blue Blazer, Caro, MI 9/17/1967 The Hullabaloo/Dearborn, 25125 Ford Road (supported by The Unrelated Segments) September 18, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Bouys) 9/22/1967 Arena Gardents, Port Huron 9/23/1967 Band Canyon, 377 River Road, Bay City 9/29/1967 The Mump, Northland Mall, Southfield 9/30/1967 Wampler's Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Irish Hills (supported by Brownsville Station) October 6, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Billy C. & The Sunshine Band) 10/7/1967 The Cavern, Northville (Community Building) MI (supported by Our Mother's Children) 10/13/1967 Limberlost, Rochester Rd. & M59 10/14/1967 The Birmingham/Bloomfield Teen Center, 136 Brownell, Birmingham, MI 10/15/1967 ALSAC Show, St. Judes Hospital, Cobo Hall, Detroit 10/20/1967 The Fifth Dimension, 216 West Huron Street, Ann Arbor 10/21/1967 Arena Gardents, Port Huron 10/28/1967 The Mummp, Northland Mall, Southfield (supported by Jagged Edge & The Systems) 11/4/1967 Club Limberlost, 130 Army Road, at Rochester Road, Leonard (supported by Panic & The Pack, The Revolvers) November 17, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Apostles & The Lost Generation) 11/19/1967 The Hullabaloo/Clarkston 6699 Dixie Highway 11/22/1967 The Silverbell (Hideout), Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston 11/23/1967 Grande Ballroom MC5 (Recording Session?) 11/25/1967 The Fifth Dimension, 216 West Huron Street, Ann Arbor 12/23/1967 Fries Auditorium, Grosse Pointe, MI (supported by Bob Seger and the Last Heard) 12/27/1967 The Fifth Dimension, 216 West Huron Street, Ann Arbor 1968 1/6/1968 Club Limberlost, 130 Army Road, at Rochester Road, Leonard SRC, The Fabulous Pack January 19-20, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Amboy Dukes & Apple Pie Motherhood) February 24, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Born Blues, H.P. & The Grass Route Movement) 3/21/1968 Club Limberlost, 130 Army Road, at Rochester Road, Leonard SRC, The Purple Movement, The Time Lapse 3/22/1968 The Fifth Dimension, 216 West Huron Street, Ann Arbor 3/28/1968 Club Limberlost, 130 Army Road, at Rochester Road, Leonard 4/4/1968 Club Limberlost, 130 Army Road, at Rochester Road, Leonard 4/5/1968 Club Limberlost, 130 Army Road, at Rochester Road, Leonard (supported by The Time Lapse) April 18, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Thyme & The Ashmollyan Quintet) 7/3/1968 Sugarloaf Mountain ski resort in Leelanau County, MI (supported by a local band) 7/14/1968 Mother's, 145 South Main Street (Van Dyke Avenue), Romeo SRC, The Up 8/20/1968 The Cavern, Northville (Community Building) MI SRC, Poor Richard's Almanac September 1, 1968 Meadow Brook Baldwin Pavilion, Oakland University, Rochester, MI (Oakland University Pop Rock Festival) 9/14/1968 The Silverbell (Hideout), Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston SRC, Popcorn Blizzard, Regeneration October 31-November 2, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting The James Cotton Blues Band) 12/14/1968 The Silverbell (Hideout), Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston SRC, Phaedra, The Target (Al Wilmot replaces Robin Dale) December 22, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI December 23, 1968 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (Supporting Crazy World Of Arthur Brown & MC5, qith The Rationals & Poor Richard's Almanac) December 27, 1968 The Hideout #3, Clawson, MI (supported by Tish) December 31, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Wilson Mower Pursuit, The Stooges, The Up, The Stuart Avery Assemblage) 1969 1/3/1969 Something Different, Northwestern Highway & Franklin Road, Southfield SRC, Brewer & Shipley 1/4/1969 Something Different, Northwestern Highway & Franklin Road, Southfield SRC, Brewer & Shipley 1/10/1969 The Village Pub, Birmingham, MI SRC, Honey Graham 1/11/1969 The Crow's Nest (West), 8606 Haller Street, Westland SRC, Girls Inc. 1/25/1969 The Silverbell (Hideout), Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston SRC, Pavement, Underground Wall 2/15/1969 The Crow's Nest (West), 8606 Haller Street, Westland SRC, The Target (1st gig without Steve Lyman) 02/281969 The Village Pub, Birmingham, MI SRC, The Lawrence Blues Band 3/14/1969 Schoolcraft Community College SRC, The Frut of the Loom 3/28/1969 The Hideout #3, 870 North Main Street, Clawson SRC, Underground Wall 3/29/1969 The Silverbell (Hideout), Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston SRC, Underground Wall, H. P. & The Grass Route Movement 4/3/1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA Julie Driscoll, Brian Auger & Trinity, SRC 4/4/1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA Julie Driscoll, Brian Auger & Trinity, SRC 4/5/1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA Julie Driscoll, Brian Auger & Trinity, SRC 4/6/1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA Julie Driscoll, Brian Auger & Trinity, SRC 4/7/1969 Olympia Stadium - Detroit Pop Festival MC5, SRC, The Bob Seger System, The Amboy Dukes, The Rationals, Sweetwater, The Frost, Frijid Pink, Mandala, The Up, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Plain Brown Wrapper, Train, The FrŸt of the Loom, The Third Power, The Red, White & Blues Band, Caste, The Unrelated Segments, H.P. & The Grass Route Movement, & more... 4/8/1969 Civic Auditorium, Grand Rapids Pop Festival MC5, SRC, The Bob Seger System, The Amboy Dukes, The Rationals, Sweetwater, The Frost, Frijid Pink, Mandala, The Up, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Plain Brown Wrapper, Train, The FrŸt of the Loom, The Third Power, The Red, White & Blues Band, Caste, The Unrelated Segments, H.P. & The Grass Route Movement, & more... 4/9/1969 Saginaw Auditorium, Saginaw Pop Festival MC5, SRC, The Bob Seger System, The Amboy Dukes, The Rationals, The Frost, Frijid Pink 4/11/1969 Something Different, Northwestern Highway & Franklin Road, Southfield SRC, Savage Grace 4/12/1969 Something Different, Northwestern Highway & Franklin Road, Southfield SRC, The Red, White & Blues Band, Savage Grace 4/17/1969 The Argus MC5, SRC, Commander Cody, The Soul Remains 4/25-27/1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, Illinois Grateful Dead, Velvet Underground, SRC 5/28/1969 The Crow's Nest (West), 8606 Haller Street, Westland SRC, Mixed Generation 5/29/1969 Eastown Theatre (Grand Opening) SRC, Commander Cody, Savage Grace, Catfish May 31, 1969 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI ("First Annual Detroit Rock & Roll Revival", with (30th) Dutch Elm, All The Lonely People, Caste, Red White & Blues Band, Frost, Train, Wilson Mower Pursuit, James Gang, Fabulous Counts, 3rd Power, Sun-Ra, Johnny Winter, (30th & 31st) Terry Reid, Sky, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Rationals, Dr. John The Night Tripper, New York Rock 'n' Roll Ensemble, MC5, (31st) Chuck Berry (backed by The Woolies), Plain Brown Wrapper, Up, Frost, Lyman Woodard, Litter, Savage Grace, Gold Brothers, SRC, Brownsville Station) 6/6/1969 Something Different, Northwestern Highway & Franklin Road, Southfield SRC, Syrup (Steve Lyman subs for GQ) 6/7/1969 The Silverbell (Hideout), Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston SRC, The Tea, The Black Sun (Steve Lyman subs for GQ) 6/13/1969 The Crow's Nest (East), 31059 Harper Avenue, St. Clair Shores SRC, The Attack 6/14/1969 Wampler's Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Irish Hills SRC, Brownsville Station 6/21/1969 Toronto Pop Festival SRC, Bonzo Dog Band, Elephant's Memory, Rotary Connection, Johnny Winters, Velvet Underground, Sly & The Family Stone (Saturday Afternoon Line Up) 6/21/1969 The Silverbell (Hideout), Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston The Amboy Dukes, SRC 7/4/1969 Pottawatamie Beach, Saugatuck - 2nd Annual Saugatuck Pop Festival SRC, Procol Harum, MC5, Muddy Waters, John Lee Hooker, The Amboy Dukes, The Rotary Connection, 7/5/1969 Saugatuck Pop Festival The Crazy World of Arthur Brown, The Bob Seger System, The Frost, The Stooges, Big Momma Thornton, Savage Grace, The Red, White & Blues Band, The Frut of the Loom, Brownsville Station (???) Delta Community College, University Center, "Delta Pops Festival" MC5, The Stooges, The Bob Seger System, The Rationals, SRC, The Amboy Dukes, The Third Power, Wilson Mower Pursuit, The Up 7/12/1969 The Midway, 1500 Lexington Street, Royal Oak SRC 7/18/1969 Eastown Theatre Howlin' Wolf, SRC, 20 Century Zoo 7/19/1969 Eastown Theatre Howlin' Wolf, SRC, 20 Century Zoo 7/20/1969 WSU Tartar Field SRC, Savage Grace, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Plum Wine, Virgin Dawn (1st WABX Free Concert) 7/26/1969 "Midwest Rock Festival", Wisconsin State Fairgrounds, West Allis, Winsconsin Shag, SRC, MC-5, Taste, John Mayall & Bluesbreakers, Blind Faith, Delaney and Bonnie August 1, 1969 Emmet County Fairgrounds, Petoskey MI ("Petoskey Rock Concert & Jive Fest", with Muddy Waters, John Mayall, Frost, MC5, The Spencer Davis Group, Big Mama Thorton) 8/2/1969 Petoskey Rock Concert & Jazz Fest The Bob Seger System, SRC, Savage Grace, The Red, White & Blues Band, The Third Power, Dutch Elm, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Pig Iron August 5-7, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by It's a Beautiful Day & Paul Butterfield Blues Band) 9/14/1969 Toledo Raceway Park, Ohio - Toledo Pop Festival The Turtles, MC5, The Amboy Dukes, Alice Cooper, The Frost, SRC, The Pleasure Seekers, The Rationals, Savage Grace, Rush, The FrŸt, Life 10/17/1969 Something Different, Northwestern Highway & Franklin Road, Southfield SRC, The Rumor 10/25/1969 The Borderline, 14921 South Telegraph Road SRC, Featherstone October 31, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (Black Magic & Rock n' Roll Festival) 11/1/1969 The Grade-Riviera, 9222 Grande River Avenue, Detroit Alice Cooper, The Amboy Dukes, SRC, Richmond 11/8/1969 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI (supported by The Third Power & Johnny & The Hurricanes) 11/29/1969 The Silverbell (Hideout), Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston SRC, Virgin Dawn 12/5/1969 Daniel's Den, 2525 State Street, Saginaw 12/7/1969 The Grade-Riviera, 9222 Grande River Avenue, Detroit SRC, All the Lonely People, Teegarden Van Winkle, The Frut, moreÉ("Free John Sinclair" Benefit) 12/14/1969 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI 12/27/1969 The Borderline, 14921 South Telegraph Road 1970 January 2-3, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (supporting Alice Cooper, with The Flamin' Groovies) 1/10/1970 Grosse Pointe War Memorial, "Super Senior Other Side" SRC 1/25/1970 Grande Ballroom SRC, The Amboy Dukes, The Third Power, Brownsville Station, Frijid Pink, Sun, The Sunday Funnies 1/31/1970 The Silverbell (Hideout), Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston SRC, Virgin Dawn 2/6/1970 Grande Ballroom SRC, Fidjid Pink, The Bhang 2/7/1970 Grande Ballroom SRC, All The Lonely People, Toby Wesselfox, The Tribal Simphonia 2/8/1970 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI (supported by The Maxx) 2/14/1970 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI (supported by The Rationals) 2/20/1970 Alma College SRC, All The Lonely People, Virgin Dawn, Plain Brown Wrapper, Ormandy 2/27/1970 Something Different, Northwestern Highway & Franklin Road, Southfield SRC, Wesselfox 3/13/1970 North Farmington High School SRC, Ashenperpol 3/14/1970 Daniel's Den, 2525 State Street, Saginaw 4/4/1970 Mt. Holly, Dixie Highway, at Blank Lake Road SRC, The Bhang 5/9/1970 The Big Steel (E) Ballroom, 635 South Main Street, Ann Arbor SRC, New World Symphony, The Maxx, Dhobi's Itch, Mighty Quick, The Morning Glory Light Show 5/24/1970 WSU Tartar Field SRC, Virgin Dawn, Detroit, Dhobi's Itch, All The Lonely People (WABX Free Concert) 6/12/1970 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI The Bob Seger System, SRC, The Up, Swallow 6/13/1970 Wampler's Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Irish Hills SRC, Swallow 6/14/1970 Diane Oughton Memorial Park - Ann Arbor SRC, UP, Catfish 6/19/1970 Peace Festival, Varsity Arena, Windsor, Ont. Rare Earth, SRC, Bush, Luke & the Apostles, George Olliver & the Natural Gas, Nucleus 6/20/1970 Hansen Home, Cloverly Rd., Grosse Pointe, MI SRC (De De Lord's Wonderland Dance Debut) 6/29/1970 Saginaw Auditorium SRC, Savage Grace, The Third Power 7/4/1970 State Fair Grounds, Detroit Alice Cooper, The Rotary Connection, Catfish, SRC 7/30/1970 The Chicago Underground, 15752 13 Mile Road, Warren SRC, Shadowfax 8/7/1970 Goose Lake Park, Jackson-Goose Lake Pop Festival Friday Afternoon: John Drake's Shakedown, Mighty Quick, SRC, The New York Rock & Roll Ensemble 8/19/1970 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI SRC, Julia, Walpergis 9/5/1970 Wampler's Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Irish Hills SRC, Ormandy, Plain Brown Wrapper, Julia, Knife 9/20/1970 Windsor Arena The Amboy Dukes, SRC, The Stooges, Brownsville Station, Blues Train 10/17/1970 Memorial Gym, Knox College, Galesburg, Illinois Alice Cooper, SRC, Frigid Pink, Chase October 25, 1970 Richmond Arena, Richmond, VA (supported by Steel Mill, Big Brother & Feast) 10/31/1970 EMU Bowen Fieldhouse Alice Cooper, SRC, Brownsville Station, Jam Band, Mutzie, Insanity's Horse 11/20/1970 Notre Dame High School, 20254 Kelly Road, Harper Woods SRC, All the Lonely People, Virgin Dawn, Insanity's Horse 11/22/1970 The Union Ballroom, University of Michigan Campus, Ann Arbor SRC, The Up, Brat, Carnal Kitchen, MC: Jerry Lubin, SPEAKER: David Sinclair 11/29/1970 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI 12/2?/1970 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI 12/31/1970 Grande Ballroom MC5, The Amboy Dukes, SRC, Cradle, Jam Band 1971 January 9, 1971 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI (supported by Catfish, Mutzie & Magic Ring) January 29, 1971 Fillmore North, Toronto, ON (supporting Alice Cooper) 2/5/1971 Oakland University SRC, The Frut, Lib Filk February 27, 1971 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI (supported by Catfish & Cradle) March 12, 1971 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI (supporting Ike & Tina Turner) 3/13/1971 Memorial Building U of D Ike & Tina Turner Review, SRC 3/19/1971 Lake View High School - St. Clair Shores SRC, Catfish, Space Dog Nigel 3/20/1971 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI (supported by Julia, Jam Band & Plain Brown Wrapper) 3/21/1971 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI (supported by The Third Power) 4/11/1971 Grande Ballroom SRC, The Third Power, The Frut, Moreefa 4/21/1971 The Park, New Baltimore, Ohio Alice Cooper, SRC, Ormandy, Reginal True Rabbitt, Abu-Tala 5/9/1971 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI (supported by ? & The Mysterians) 5/16/1971 The New Theater Ballroom, 23 Mile Road, New Baltimore SRC, Toby Redd 6/5/1971 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI (supported by Silver Hawk & Salvage) 6/23/1971 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI (with Ted Nugent & The Amboy Dukes, Brownsville Station, Bob Seger, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Ormandy, Universe, SRC, The Maxx, The Rumor, The Whiz Kids and more) 6/26/1971 Wampler's Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Irish Hills SRC, Mutzie, Suite Charity 7/2/1971 Vanity Ballroom, Detroit, MI MC5, SRC, Mutzie 7/23/1971 Eastown Theatre (Blue Scepter), Ted Nugent & The Amboy Dukes, Glass Harp, The Frut 7/24/1971 Eastown Theatre (Blue Scepter), Ted Nugent & The Amboy Dukes, Glass Harp, The Frut 8/5/1971 The Alley, 330 Maynard Street, Ann Arbor "Jam Night", with Individual members of Brat, MC5, SRC, Guardian Angel, Carnal Kitchen & Savage Grace 8/21/1971 The Park, Route 18 (I-75) & Hough Road, New Baltimore, Ohio Alice Cooper, SRC, Ormandy, Reginal True Rabbitt, Abu-Tala 8/29/1971 Diane Oughton Memorial Park - A2 SRC, Walrus, Sweet Pain 9/6/1971 Grande Ballroom SRC, The Up, Brat, The Frut, Harvey Khek 9/11/1971 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI Bob Seger, SRC, The Tea (Reopening Date) 9/18/1971 The Park, Route 18 (I-75) & Hough Road, New Baltimore, Ohio Chuck Berry, The Woolies, SRC, The Up, The Sunday Funnies, Reginal True Rabbitt 9/22/1971 Benefit for John Sinclair Freedom Fund, Union Ballroom, A2 SRC, Catfish, Up, Geyda October 10-11, 1971 Cinderella Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Al Kooper, with Thundercloud) 10/31/1971 Grande Ballroom SRC, The Stuart Avery Assemblage, The Third Power, The Frut, The Up, Motor City Mutants, Taklebox 12/11/1971 The Melody Ballroom, 28765 Michigan Avenue, Inkster SRC, The Dogs, Geyda 1972 1/29/1972 The Roseville Ballroom, 18185 Sycamore Street, Roseville SRC, Freedom Street 1/30/1972 The Lincoln Park Theater, 1583 Fort Street, Lincoln Park SRC, Heavyn, American Pastime 2/11/1972 Ima Auditorium, Flint, MI Ike & Tina Turner Review (Blue Scepter formerly SRC) 3/17/1972 The Cinderella Ballroom, 13311 East Jefferson, Detroit Edgar Winter's White Trash, Blue Scepter (SRC) 3/18/1972 The Cinderella Ballroom, 13311 East Jefferson, Detroit Edgar Winter's White Trash, Blue Scepter (SRC) 3/19/1972 The Lincoln Park Theater, 1583 Fort Street, Lincoln Park Blue Scepter (SRC), Orange Fred 4/28/1972 The YPC Coffeehouse, Crooks Road & Normandy Avenue, Clawson Blue Scepter (SRC), Iron Horse Exchange 4/29/1972 The Melody Ballroom, 28765 Michigan Avenue, Inkster SRC, Mongrel, Cheap Thrills 9/22/1972 The Union Ballroom, University of Michigan Campus, Ann Arbor SRC, Catfish, The Up, Geyda 9/24/1972 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI SRC, Ted Nugent & the Amboy Dukes, Frijid Pink, Teegarden & Van Winkle, and others - Poster 11/22/1972 The Union Ballroom, University of Michigan Campus, Ann Arbor SRC, The Up, Brat, Carnal Kitchen 1969 Cobo Hall Olympia (with FROST and AMBOY Dukes! July 25th-27th, 1969 State Fair Park, Milwaukee, WI (The Midwest Rock Festival) State Fair Park, Milwaukee, WI That same week they played at the Brookfield Square Mall Parking Lot (suberb or Milwaukee),in the Mall parking lot, which I believe was before the main show at the State Fair. The Paladium (with Buddy Miles) May 1970 Armory, Jackson July/August 1970 UofM practice football field free concert (WABX?). With Catfish also played, and maybe the Dukes and MC5, but I'm not sure. Summer 1970 Alma High School, Alma, MI Early 1970's THE ODYSSEY at 208 W. Huron on a regular basis March 6, 1970 Crawfordsville High School, Crawfordsville, IN (with The Finchley Boys) The Dome, Mt Clemens (with the Frut)